bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Franceska Mila Rose
}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} |race = Arrancar |birthday = August 17''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 97 |gender = Female |height = 177 cm (5'9½") |weight = 68 kg (150 lbs.) |affiliation = Tier Harribel |previous affiliation= Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar Army |occupation = |previous occupation = Harribel's Fracción Arrancar #55 |team = Tres Bestias |previous team = Números |partner = Emilou Apacci Cyan Sung-Sun |previous partner = |base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |resurrección = Leona |manga debut = Volume 32, Chapter 282 |anime debut = Episode 166 |video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 |japanese voice = Sayori Ishizuka |english voice = Erin Fitzgerald |spanish voice = }} is the 55th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Tier Harribel's three Fracción. Appearance Mila Rose is a dark-skinned, green-eyed Arrancar with long, thick, wavy brown hair and large breasts. Her Hollow hole is positioned mid-way between her navel and breasts. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Arrancar attire was heavily modified: it matches to the attire belonging to an Amazon warrior, with multiple armor covering her breasts and upper arms, gauntlets on her forearms, and a white skirt. Over the seventeen months following Aizen's defeat, her mask fragments change shape. The band of the crown around her head is thicker, and has a pair of long, bull-like horns protruding from it. She wears armor and a revealing, high collared top that does not cover her breasts, exposing her white bra. She also wears a white cape with a purple gem hooking it around her neck. She wears a skirt made of strips of white fabric hanging from a red belt which is adorned by a purple clasp. She wears golden brackets around her right arm and leg too.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 18 When she was a Hollow, Mila Rose was a large lioness Adjuchas with a brown skin body. She had white armor on her four legs, thick, dark brown hair on her back the when down her body and formed into her tail. Her head and mane were golden.Bleach anime; Episode 284 Personality She is more rational than Apacci, but is still angered by insults from her fellow Fracción, Cyan Sung-Sun, and Rangiku Matsumoto, who calls her a "female gorilla".Bleach manga; Chapter 330, pages 5-7 She can be somewhat sadistic when fighting.Bleach anime; Episode 224 History .]] Prior to becoming a Números, Mila Rose was a lion-like Hollow. She, along with Cyan Sung-Sun, was part of Tier Harribel's group before Sōsuke Aizen recruited her. When Harribel saved Emilou Apacci, after introducing her to Sung-Sun and Mila Rose, she asked her to join them. Later, when she chased down a Hollow with Apacci and Sung-Sun, Harribel instructed them to allow it to escape.Bleach anime; Episode 284 When Harribel was confronted by Baraggan Louisenbairn's court, Mila Rose watched Harribel cut down one of Baraggan's servants and reject Baraggan's offer to join him or leave. Later, back at the base, Mila Rose mentioned rumors about Baraggan and his army, and many of Baraggan's Hollow soldiers having cracked masks, but Apacci dismissed the rumors as unimportant, confident they could handle anyone with Harribel as their master. They were interrupted by the appearance of the servant (now an Arrancar) who proceeded to attack them. Appearing, Harribel told her companions to run. Escaping with the others, Mila Rose was convinced by Apacci to return and help Harribel. They did so, but were defeated by the stronger Hammerhead Arrancar, leaving Harribel to continue fighting alone. Just as Harribel was about to be killed, Aizen dispatched the Hammerhead Hollow. Plot Hueco Mundo arc Along with Tier Harribel and her fellow Fracción, Mila Rose observes the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Stating the Gran Rey Cero is something which should not be used under the canopy of Las Noches, Mila Rose, saying she can hear Apacci's teeth chattering, is shaken by the Reiatsu given off by Grimmjow's Resurrección.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 1-3 Fake Karakura Town arc .]] Along with Apacci, Sung-Sun, Harribel, the other two strongest Espada, and their Fracción, Mila Rose is summoned to the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 10-14 With the pillars keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society successfully defended and four of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción killed, the remaining Fracción pair up with a Shinigami and begin to fight. Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun take on 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto,Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 20 but Rangiku decides to take on all three while her captain heads for their leader.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 15-18 When Apacci reprimands Hitsugaya for attacking Harribel, Mila tells her to save it for later. When Apacci asks if Mila Rose thinks it is okay for Hitsugaya to attack Harribel, Mila Rose, pointing out Harribel unsheathed her sword, states Hitsugaya does not stand a chance and tells Apacci if she wishes to aid Harribel, she should defeat Rangiku before leaving. When Apacci is enraged by Rangiku's taunting, Mila Rose, stating it was a challenge, tells her to not get riled up by her words, prompting Rangiku to tell Apacci to listen to the "female gorilla". As Mila Rose furiously insults Rangiku in return, Sung-Sun, saying they are disgraceful, states they are stupid for letting Rangiku provoke them, prompting them to ask whose side she is on. As the three Fracción continue to argue with each other, Rangiku, telling them they have lost any advantage they had by not surrounding her when they had the chance, releases her Zanpakutō, Haineko, which envelops the trio in an ash cloud. After Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun each fire a Cero, dispersing the ash, Mila Rose asks if Rangiku thinks she can defeat them with this.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, pages 5-14 .]] Later, Momo Hinamori joins the fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 2 When Apacci says they can help Harribel after defeating Momo and Rangiku, Mila Rose tells her to not give her orders. Charging at the duo, they are ensnared by a Kidō net before Momo, explaining the trap, uses '''Tobiume to engulf the Fracción in an explosion.Bleach manga, Chapter 334, pages 16-19 As Momo explains how she set up the trap, Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun each enter their Resurrección. As Mila Rose states they should finish them in one attack, they, ripping off their left arms, activate Quimera Parca, creating a colossal beast''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 335, pages 15-21 which Apacci refers to as Ayon.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 3 Later, when Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi arrive to fight against Ayon, Apacci is annoyed when it does not respond to her commands to kill the lieutenants, prompting Mila Rose to state it cannot hear them.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 2 When Ayon is defeated by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto,Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 17 Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun attack him from above, only to be effortlessly defeated by the flames of Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, pages 2-5 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Following the Wandenreich conquest of Hueco Mundo and capture of Harribel, Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose appear at the camp of the Jagdarmee as the unit's leader, Quilge Opie, is selecting Arrancar to abduct. When Apacci attacks the group, killing two of them, Mila Rose, criticizing her about overdoing it, threatens to kill her.Bleach manga; Chapter 487 pages 18-20 As Mila Rose and Apacci begin another argument with one another over the threat, Sung-Sun, deciding to challenge Quilge on her own, refers to her comrades as "primates", prompting Mila Rose and Apacci to retaliate by insulting her as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 1-2 Elsewhere, Nel Tu informs Ichigo Kurosaki the three Arrancar are called the due to their fearsome nature. Sneezing, Apacci asks Mila Rose if she was just bad mouthing her, prompting Mila Rose to ask her if something is wrong with her ears. The two start bickering again, much to Sung-Sun's annoyance. When his underlings are defeated, Quilge offers them the chance to surrender, but the three, dismissing his offer, engage him in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 6-9 When Ichigo arrives, Quilge stands over their defeated forms.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 16-17 Regaining consciousness while Ichigo is fighting Quilge, Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun summon Ayon, who attacks Quilge, catching him off guard while he is explaining Quincy: Vollständig to Ichigo. Telling Quilge he is still fighting them, Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun command Ayon to attack him.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 15-17 When Ayon looks back at them, Mila Rose wonders why it is doing so.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, page 1 Watching as Ayon brutalizes Quilge, Mila Rose is stunned to see Quilge, attacking Apacci, snap his neck back into place before requesting they all die.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 13-17 After witnessing Quilge absorb Ayon with Sklaverei, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun, realizing the danger they are in, grab the unconscious Apacci and flee to where Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado are. After Sung-Sun uses Muda to create a barrier where they cannot be detected, citing they only saved Orihime and Sado because it would be bad if two beings with powerful Reiatsu were absorbed by Quilge, Mila Rose recognizes Orihime as the person Sōsuke Aizen brought to Hueco Mundo. When she asks why she is here, Sung-Sun says she should not be worried about this right now. As they listen to Sung-Sun explain the danger they are in and what they should do next, Quilge, absorbing the barrier, begins absorbing all those within the barrier before being attacked from behind by Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 4-13 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Mila Rose displayed considerable skill in swordsmanship against Rangiku Matsumoto, performing strong attacks which forced her opponent back. .]] Cero: Mila Rose has an orange colored Cero.Bleach anime; Episode 221 She charges it in her left hand before punching it with her right.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, pages 15-16 Sonído: Like her partners, Mila Rose possesses proficient skill in Sonído. High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and a Fracción, Mila Rose has a high amount of spiritual power, allowing her to fight against a Gotei 13 lieutenant. Her Reiatsu is orange-red. : With the aid of Emilou Apacci and Cyan Sung-Sun, Mila Rose can use a technique called Quimera Parca. To activate it, each of them tears off their left arm and combines it with the others to form a new creature.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 20-22 This massive creature has a deer skull for a head, a muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent for a tail. Apacci claims its name is Ayon, and it is their pet, but this creature is unable to hear the instructions of any of the three Fracción. Zanpakutō .]] : When sealed, it resembles a broadsword.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 15 *'Resurrección': Its release command is . In her Resurrección, her resemblance to an Amazon warrior deepens, with two claws holding her breasts, an armored thong, an armor-like neck garment, and a pair of boots which extend to her upper thigh. She gains sharp lion-like fangs, an orange x-shaped mark on her forehead, and a long lion mane with gold highlights. She retains her broad sword, though it changes in size, shape, and color.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 17-19 Appearances in Other Media Apocrypha Content which was written in novel format by an author other than Tite Kubo. Fake Karakura Town arc (Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED) The material world transfer which was performed by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi switched Karakura Town in Soul Society with the fake Karakura Town, and when this happened, the Arrancar who had passed out with deep wounds were transferred to Soul Society. Having came from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society through a Garganta with Rukia Kuchiki to meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki after he finished his battle against Sōsuke Aizen, Orihime Inoue was led by Emilou Apacci and began healing their wounds.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 221-222 After returning to Hueco Mundo via Garganta, Harribel and her Fracción looked upon the destruction which came from the various battles which took place.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; page 221 The Arrancar were greeted by Kukkapūro, the Hollow dog, whom they recognized as Yammy Llargo's companion. Feeling what was left of Yammy's Reiatsu, Harribel and the others determined the powerful Espada fought with all his might before dying. They realized the Adjuchas Hollows had detected their presence and would arrive shortly, for they were now able to approach Las Noches due to the absence of the powerful Espada. All four understood it would not be long before the fighting normal to the Hollows of Hueco Mundo would begin again. Harribel became distressed at the concept, for preventing it was her reasoning for joining Aizen, but now it would return, and she could not stop it from happening. Cyan Sung-Sun suggested now that Baraggan Louisenbairn was dead and Aizen was gone, she should rule Hueco Mundo in their place. Mila Rose and Apacci agreed it would be the best course of action, but Harribel disagreed, stating a fake sun could not bring light to the darkness of Hueco Mundo, and all which is truly needed is the silent darkness. Harribel began to make her way toward Las Noches, with her loyal Fracción following behind.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 230-231 Censorship In the manga, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci summon Ayon by tearing off their left arms. In the anime, they hold their left arms to fire a red beam which becomes Ayon. Later on, they do not have their left arms, with red auras covering their arms instead. Trivia *Mila Rose is missing her Hollow hole throughout her appearances in Chapter 492Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 1 & 17 and Chapter 493.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, page 9 Quotes *(To Emilou Apacci) "Who's scared?! You're the one whose teeth are chattering so loud that I can hear them from all the way over here, Apacci!"Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 2 *(To Emilou Apacci) "She's provoking you. There's no point getting all worked up over it."Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 6 *(To Emilou Apacci) "Don't get too carried away there, Apacci. Else I'll murder you."Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 20 Battles & Events *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Final Fight *The Armies Assemble: Battle at Fake Karakura Town *Rangiku Matsumoto & Momo Hinamori vs. Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose & Cyan Sung-Sun *Battle of the Chimera: Gotei 13 vs. Ayon *Wandenreich vs. The Arrancar *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Quilge Opie References Navigation de:Mila Rose es:Mila Rose pl:Mila Rose Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Fraccions Category:Female Category:Expert Swordsmen